Project: Gorgeous Green Eyes
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: REPOST WITH CORRECT FORMATTING See AN for details Im still in love with that stupid boy! Honestly! Why cant I get over him. I guess if I ever want Harry Im going to have to go get him myself!


So this was deleted, and instead of reformatting and reposting all 40-odd chapters, we're posting this correctly formatted chapter and moving the rest to live journal. We just put chapter 1 there, so it will be awhile before new things come out, but we will be re-doing some of it, so be on the lookout. The link is featured in our profile, so pop on over.

Love,

Missie and Lain

---

Potions, 9/29/04

Journal,

I was so stupid. Why didn't I tell him? Why did I lie? I told everyone that I was over Harry Potter but I unquestionably wasn't. I'm still in love with that stupid boy! Honestly! Why can't I get over him. Okay so his green eyes and messy hair make him rather irresistible... but that's not the point. I guess if I ever want Harry I'm going to have to go get him myself! So I'm decided... project _gorgeous green eyes_ aka PGGE is underway...

Love,

'I was this close to being over him'

Ginny

Lunch 9/29/04

Journal,

Okay it's official. Only and I mean ONLY Harry Potter can look absolutely brill when eating mashed potatoes. Oh I guess I should have a code name for him... incase Fred or George find this... how about sizzling seeker, Hot Harry, that's a little obvious even for Gred and Forge..., um... Green-eyed monster? That sounds scary... Or I could be original and call him HP... that works. But yeah HP is sitting like four seats away from me... Oh he just dropped gravy on his lap. I'll clean it up for him...NO must not have those thoughts! Speaking of those kind of thoughts, I was having a very weird conversation with Hermione yesterday... this is what happened...

We were sitting in her dorm taking about, what else, boys. Well, Mione is going out with my, git-of-a-brother, Ron. What she sees in him I have no idea. But back to the story. She was going on and on about him... So I said, "Mione... How can you like a guy who still wears Quidditch briefs? And not Quidditch boxers, mind you, tighty whitey's with snitches on the butt. Honestly!"

"Well I imagine that briefs look a lot better on Ron than on say... Neville."

"Ewwww! Can you picture someone like Goyle in briefs?"

"Oh bad mental pictures... Oh Gin! Why did you say that!"

"Or Malfoy and his pale chicken legs? OR Crabbe? Or maybe Professor Snape?"

"Ginny I'm going to kill you! I'm scarred for life! No I think Ron would look much better."

"So you've thought about it…" she turned so red at this I thought she might blow.

"Um…" she mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Or maybe you've even pictured him stakers?" I continued my torture.

"Well maybe a certain red head friend of mine has pictured Harry-hottie-Potter starkers?"

"You mean Ron? Because I don't think he swings that was but I could be wrong seeing how he was looking at Malfoy the other day…" I said trying to cover up my blush.

"No you dolt, you!" she cried.

"I've never pictured Harry naked because…" I mumbled the last part.

"What was that Ginny dear?" Hermione asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"I said... I don't need to form a mental picture because I've actually seen it."

She gasped and giggled. "You've seen it! When where?"

"Um we were at quidditch practice and well when ever Fred and George come up to the school to watch Katie and Alicia play they always charm the showers in the girls locker rooms to be really really cold…"

"Why?" she interrupted.

"Because they um... like the result…" I said evasively obviously speaking of a girl's natural reaction to cold weather and water...

"Oh... Continue."

"Well I HATE cold showers so I would always wait until all the boys were finished and then sneak in and take a shower in theirs. Well one day I went in and there was Harry... In all his glory. I was so embarrassed. Oh I don't think I could look him in the eye for months. Not that I ever could." I finished very flustered.

"Well...?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. I never could do that... Nope still can't. Oops I think Harry was watching me try to raise one eyebrow. It must have looked really funny. I mean my face was all screwed up... Okay off topic.

"Well what?" I asked knowing, full well, what was coming.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Hermione Jane GRANGER!" I shrieked and threw a pillow at her. She fell off the bed laughing and it took a near ten minutes to calm her down.

"Well?" she asked after the blood returned to her brain.

"I'm not having this conversation." I said and I got up and left.

And that's what happened. Interesting huh? Yeah I know... But my brother in briefs? YUCK! Oops I've been sitting here and everyone has already left... I guess I didn't hear the bell... Bye,

Love the girl who's off to history of magic to have a nice nap... (Just don't tell Mione.),

Ginny-kins

The Common Room

Too mortified to think of the date...

Oh gosh... I made the mistake of telling Parvati and Lavender about my pgge... shoot... So anyway they've insisted on giving me a _complete utter makeover:girlish scream: _I'm going to have nightmares. Really the last time I wore any makeup was when dad wanted to experience a muggle Halloween so he made us all dress up and go 'Picker eating' or something in a muggle village. I guess we're going shopping for some outfits to WOW Harry... whatever that's supposed to mean. And they want me to cut my hair! The red hair that I've been growing out since I was seven years-old. They want me to chop it off... Just like that. Wack! But I don't really have a choice because they said they would tell Harry if I didn't comply with their list of demands. So I'm trapped basically. And I had another run in with Malfoy today... He is nothing but a rude, condescending, obnoxious, spoiled, chicken legged, bleached hair, ferreting, abominable git, with no worth at ALL!

Love from, the girl whose about to get all her gorgeous hair chopped off and thrown into the garbage,

Ginny

My Dorm

Midnight

Okay I can't sleep because I keep having dreams where the beautician misses and chops my head off... I sure hope I'm not a seer! But I guess if this is what it takes to get Harry-dumb but hot- Potter to notice me. Oops I'm not supposed to use his name oh well... And I am kept awake, apart from my headless dreams, by none other than Crookshanks who has decided that my socks make WONDEFUL toys. Every time I go home or into Hogsmead, I have to buy new socks because that stupid cat EATS them! Well I assume so since he takes them and then they never come back. I've even tried summoning them. But I must be getting my sleep...

Love the girl who has cold feet due to her lack of socks,

Ginny

Breakfast

9/30/04

Oh no... Today is the day I'm going shopping... please help me someone... I'm sure if I asked Ron he would transfigure me into a coat rack or something but knowing him he might forget that I was a coat rack and leave me there holding peoples smelly coats forever... What a life. But I got mail today! My dad sent me his old antique dictionary of potions. Okay but what am I supposed to do with it? I mean if you turn a page the whole book is liable to fall apart. I never really understood antiques... I mean they're just really old junk... I guess I could give it to Mione... I bet she'll find it interesting. I know only she could find an old, dust covered, smelly book interesting. But that's Mione for you! Oh no I see Lav and Parvati coming this way... I'll try to write as I'm getting my life cut off my head...

Love the girl who's life is ending today in a salon,

Ginny


End file.
